


OMGCP Winter Prompt Drabbles

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, exactly 100 words, from tumblr, in box asks, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A small collection of drabbles from my Tumblr in-box asks---each one winter-themed.  The title is the prompt.





	1. You’re Cute When You’re Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of [winter prompts](http://lillie-writes.tumblr.com/post/154515237815/137-winter-writing-prompts) over at Tumblr. I'm going to try to go through all of them because they're so cute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Jack/Bitty

The frigid Montreal air welcomed Jack home again as he skated across his parents’ rink; his breath shot out in a frosty mist.

Bitty, meanwhile still stood to the side as he peered from behind his parka’s hood. A gigantic scarf covered most of this face. Jack smiled and motioned for Bitty to join him. Instantly, Bitty shook his head.

“Come on, Bits.”

Another shake of the head.

“Please?”

“No.”

“You know, you’re cute when you’re freezing,” Jack said with a smile as he skated by.

“Oh, stuff it, mister!”

Jack’s joyous laughter could be heard echoing throughout the backyard.


	2. Seriously, Staring at Me Won’t Get Me to be Your New Year's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Tater/Vanessa (the reporter)

“Seriously, staring at me won’t get me to be your New Year’s date.”

Tater responded with an eloquent, “Heh?”

Vanessa pressed pause on her recorder. 

“Staring won’t get me to be your new year’s date.”

Tater frowned. He’d been thinking about asking Vanessa to the Falconer’s new year’s bash. They’d been quietly flirting for months. Had he actually said something out loud? He was so tired after the game, he could have and not realized. And yes, he probably was staring at her. It was hard hiding his crush.

“But… asking me outright, might.”

Tater blushed as Vanessa smiled broadly.


	3. How is it Possible to Dye Your Hair Gold for New Year's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Lardo/Shitty

“How is it possible to dye your hair gold for new year’s?”

“To quote Elle Woods, ‘What? Like it’s hard?’”

Lardo stared. "Dude… like, I get that you did up your ‘do, but only your mustache?“

Shitty wagged his eyebrows. “Wicked, right?”

Lardo gingerly touched his goldstache.

“You look like you made out with an Oscar.”

Shitty strutted around their bedroom as she laughed.

“It’s bonkers and amazing all at once!”

Lardo jumped into Shitty’s arms and kissed him.

“Alright, go get dressed so we can blow this popsicle stand,” Shitty replied as Lardo’s upper lip glimmered with gold dust.


	4. You Have Flour on Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Jack/Bitty

“Boys, how’s it coming along in there?” MooMaw asked as she walked into her giggle-filled kitchen. 

Dicky and Jack arrived last night and in that time, she’d caught them smooching more times than she could count. She remembered what young love was like; infatuation and grabby hands.

“The cake’s done, MooMaw,” Dicky said.

“We’re just going to clean the kitchen,” Jack added.

“Don’t forget to clean yourselves, too,” MooMaw replied.

“Ourselves?” Dicky asked.

“You have flour on your face, and you” she pointed at Jack, “have flour on your bum.”

She winked at them both and left snickering to herself.


	5. Did You Actually Get a Santa Suit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Alicia/Bob

“Did you actually get a Santa suit?”

“Kinda?”

Bob pulled out a Red Wings uniform from his bag.

“Seriously?” Alicia frowned.

They’d planned that Bob would dress as Santa and Alicia would take a photo of “Santa” to show Jacky the next day.

“I know you’re Jewish but you know this isn’t what Santa looks like, right?”

“This is the best I could do with short notice,” Bob shrugged sheepishly.

“It says Fedorov on the back of the jersey!” Alicia said with a laugh.

Bob leaned in and kissed her.

“I’m just glad you’re home,” she said softly.

“Me too.”


	6. I Can’t Feel My Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Jack Zimmermann & Shitty Knight

"I can’t feel my legs."

"Well, it's 18° out and you're wearing shorts."

"Look," Shitty said, "I've got great gams and I'm gonna show the fuck outta them."

Jack shook his head and laughed as they made their way through the quad.

"Why did I agree to this?" Jack asked.

"Because it's the last kegster before winter break and that's what handsome, available Wellie freshmen do," Shitty replied as he fist-pumped the air.

"Nice shorts, by the way," Jack said with a smirk.

"Thanks for noticing, Jacko. Now let's go get holiday 'schwasted, brah."

The two smiled and continued onward.


	7. Come Out in the Snow with Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Coach/Suzanne, Jack/Bitty

“Come out in the snow with me!”

Suzanne watched Coach from the window and gave him a thumbs down. 

Coach laughed and whipped a snowball toward the cabin.

"Richard! See? That's why I'm not coming out!" She yelled.

The families had arrived at the Zimmermann cabin an hour ago, and Coach ran outside to frolic (yes, _frolic_!) in the snow with the boys' lab, Butter, and Jack.

"Hey, mama," Bitty said as he sidled up next to Suzanne as Jack and Coach chased Butter.

"You ever get used to the cold?" Suzanne asked.

"No," Bitty frowned. "Never.

The two sighed.


	8. Isn’t it Beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Jack/Bitty

Jack watched his fiancé put the finishing touches on the croquembouche he'd been working on for hours. 

Jack sat at the kitchen table and could feel the dopey look on his face as he contemplated Bitty, but he didn't care; he could watch Bitty for hours. The way Bitty's tongue would peek out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated, the way his forearms flexed while creating a web of caramel strands, the way he did... well, _everything_.

Bitty wiped his hands on his apron and exhaled.

“Whew! It's done! Isn’t it beautiful?”

"Yes, so beautiful," Jack smiled.


	9. I Hate Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Shitty/Lardo

“I hate waiting.”

"Really? Because I love it. Like, so much," Lardo said dryly.

"Point taken," Shitty sighed.

"This was your idea," Lardo reminded him.

They moved up in the queue.

"How long as it been?" Shitty whined.

"47 minutes."

"Jay Eff Cee," Shitty said and rubbed his face.

"It's not much farther now," she said.

"Thank fuck," Shitty cried out and the woman behind him shot them a dirty look.

"Oops, sorry," he said to her kid.

"Next!"

"Yay! Come on, nerd," she cried out.

The two sat on the mall Santa's lap and smiled cheesily for their picture.


	10. This is the Best Cookie I’ve Ever Eaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Bitty & Jack

Jack sat in his bedroom as the Montreal snow fell softly. He was still shaken up by his encounter with Kent at yesterday's kegster, so he was glad to be home.

As he began to unpack his clothes, he reached in a saw the plastic bag filled with cookies.

Jack smiled as he read Bittle's kind note--Bittle who always looked after others, who offered sweetness, laughter, and light.

_I hope you have a 'swawesome break, and please don't let others bring you down, ok?_

He took a bite and said softly, “This is the best cookie I’ve ever eaten.”


	11. Do We Have to Kiss at Midnight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks

“Do we have to kiss at midnight?” Wicks asked quietly in bed. "In front of everyone?"

"We don't have to do anything," Ollie yawned.

"Dude, I mean, I want to but..." Wicks said.

"It's no one's business. Well, fuck, that isn't true --- now it's everyone's business since we moved up here," Ollie replied. "What I mean is, we do what we want. We don't owe anyone anything."

"'Swawesome," Wicks said and hugged Ollie tighter. He then sniffed loudly. "Dude, did you shower tonight?"

"Too tired."

"Gross."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Back at you, Pacey."

Wicks smiled. "Night, Oliver." 


	12. Who Knew Making Cookies was this Hard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: The Waffles

“Who knew making cookies was this hard?” Louis said as he reread the recipe.

"We've watched Bitty make these a million times; you think we'd get it by osmosis," Hops replied.

"Go ask Bully for help," Louis pleaded as he wiped some wet dough off his thumb.

"No, he'll be all, 'I told you so.' We're going to make holiday cookies for Bitty, and that's that," Hops said.

"You need help?" Bully shouted from the living room.

"No," they yelled in unison.

They'd do this for Bitty, even if it killed them. They hoped it wouldn't come to that, however.


	13. Hug Me So I Can Get Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Jack Zimmermann/Eric Bittle

"Check him into the next week!" Bitty yelled.

The holiday game of shinny was a tradition for Violet's team. She skated past them, and Jack and Bitty cheered loudly.

"God, you're such a rowdy goon parent!" Jack laughed. 

"What? That kid pushed her first. I'm just encouraging her to protect herself."

Bitty took a sip of his coffee and handed it to Jack who in turn pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Hug me so I can get warm,” Jack said.

"Since when do you get cold?" 

"Since forever."

Bitty smiled and melted into the hug. "Well, if I must."


	14. I Wonder Where that Mistletoe Came From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Shitty Knight & Lardo Duan

“I wonder where that mistletoe came from?”

"Well when a mommy mistletoe and a daddy mistletoe love each other very much---" Shitty began and was interrupted by a punch to the shoulder.

"Boo!" Lardo said as she stood under the offending Haus plant. She frowned and said, "You know mistletoe is a parasite, right? They attach their grody selves and take its host's nutrients and junk."

"Fucking gross, brah," Shitty responded.

"Right?"

The two stared at it, then Shitty said, "All right, let's fuck outta here and get some coffee."

Lardo nodded and took her coat. "Sounds good to me."


	15. Is This the First Time You’ve Seen Snow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Charmer

“Is this the first time you’ve seen snow?” Caitlin asked as Chris gazed at the sky in awe.

"I saw a some once when we drove through Frazier Park but don't really remember though. This is so 'swawesome!"

Caitlin smiled. That was what she loved most about Chris. He looked at everything with genuine wonder and appreciated every moment. He had one of the kindest hearts she'd ever known.

"Ooo, if we get enough snow can we ambush Dex and Nursey with snowballs and pelt them in the face?"

Caitlin laughed. She also adored that side of Chris, too.

"Absolutely!"


	16. I’m Baking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Dicky & Suzanne

"Now add the chocolate chips," Suzanne said softly.

Dicky knelt on a chair to reach the counter, carefully poured them into the dough, and stirred with a wooden spoon. Suzanne smiled and adjusted his chef's toque --- a gift from Santa.

"Now scoop out a ball of the dough and put it on the baking sheet."

"Like this?" Dicky asked.

"Yep, just, like that, sweetie pie."

Coach bought Dicky a football for Christmas, much to Dicky's dismay but this, _this_ was more his speed, and Suzanne wouldn't let anyone make him feel bad about it. Ever.

“I’m baking!” Dicky said excitedly.


	17. Let’s Have an All-Pie Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Pre-Zimbits

“Let’s have an all-pie Christmas!”

"All-pie?" Shitty asked. 

Haus Holiday dinner, the last dinner before winter break, always had a theme and this year Bitty figured he'd challenge himself with a difficult --- yet easy --- one. 

"Sure! Why not? Chicken pot pie, shepherd's pie," Bitty said excitedly.

Usually, Jack didn't opine much on the Haus dinners but seeing Bittle’s excitement was infectious.

"Can you make a tourtière?" Jack asked.

"Faster than you can say pecan pie --- well, maybe not _you_ ," Bitty chirped.

"Haha," Jack deadpanned.

"One holiday tourtière just for you, Mr. Zimmermann," Bitty winked.

Jack smiled shyly as Shitty smirked.


	18. “Do you wanna Build a--”   “Absolutely not.”

“Do you wanna build a--” 

“Absolutely not,” Jack said as Tater looked out their hotel room window. The winter storm meant they were stuck in Pittsburgh overnight while Bitty was home alone waiting. Tater, meanwhile, tried to give his best Anna impersonation.

"It could be fun, Zimmboni."

"Pass," Jack said and plopped himself onto his bed.

"B sent me text," Tater said and handed Jack his phone.

 _Tater, please try to cheer up my grumpy boy_. Jack smiled then sighed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jack asked.

"Frozen?" Tater replied.

"Fine," Jack said as he opened his laptop and scootched over.


	19. I Have No Clue What This is Supposed to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Dex & Nursey

"Well, what do you think?"

Dex examined the wooden box with a red bow that Nursey handed him. 

“I have no clue what this is supposed to be," Dex replied.

"I know you have a mail slot already, but I made you an actual mailbox. You know, for downstairs."

"For me?" Dex asked.

"I know you want your own space to chill all, but I made this-- to say sorry. Think of it as a housewarming gift... or whatever."

Nurse looked so genuine about it, Dex couldn't help but sigh.

"Fine. Thanks." 

"You're welcome."

Baby steps, Dex thought. Baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to [send me something from that list](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/ask), I'm still taking prompts. :)
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu. :)


End file.
